


Powdered Sugar

by Anestshia



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Fetish, Frottage, M/M, Rimming, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 06:33:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anestshia/pseuds/Anestshia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shikamaru has a powdered sugar fetish and Naruto has no problem using that to his advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Powdered Sugar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cutsycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/gifts).



> I do not own Naruto nor the characters used. They are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I simply enjoy playing with them.

Most men hated grocery shopping. At least that was the way it seemed. But Naruto wasn’t most men; he absolutely loved doing his own grocery shopping. It might be partially selfish because that way he got exactly what he wanted but it was also always an interesting experience. It was amusing to watch how people acted in public. Some were overly polite while other had the gall to go out in their pajamas and get pissed off when someone called them on it. There really was nothing more interesting than people watching. The blond stopped when the sweet smell of fresh donuts invaded his olfactory senses, his happy smile morphing into a grin. He was wrong; there was one thing more interesting than people watching.

Shikamaru.

Naruto was drawn towards the freshly baked powdered donuts, his body reacting to the sweets in a way that was very abnormal. It wasn’t his fault though! No, it was his boyfriends. Shikamaru Naru had ruined the simple enjoyment of the decadent sweets. Well, he hadn’t exactly ruined it, but he’d changed it drastically. It had all started six months ago. He’d been innocent, completely innocent! All he’d done was indulge in some delicious powdered doughnut holes and he’d ended up screwed silly in an ally. It was that moment that changed everything between him and Shikamaru.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_By the time Naruto stepped through the door to his apartment, he could barely walk. Being screwed against a wall in an alley might be hot at the time but now he was definitely feeling it. He’d never regret it but he could do without the aching pain. “God, next time, bed and a lot more lube.” He groaned, falling face first onto his overstuffed, gaudy orange couch. He looked up when he heard the door close and lock click, raising an eyebrow at Shikamaru. “I thought you had to go home.”_

_“I think we have to talk.” Shikamaru murmured, sitting on the edge of the coffee table, his hands steepled together in his lap. “I need to… explain what happened back there.”_

_“Ohhh, I think I understood what happened.” Naruto couldn’t help his grin, licking his lips as he turned to his side. “Something made you fuck me stupid and, as soon as I figure out what it was, I’m going to do it again. But hopefully not in public this time, been there, done that, got caught. Kiba never forgave me.”_

_“Kiba…” Shikamaru just shook his head, holding out his hand. “I don’t need to know what you and Kiba did.” He murmured, clearing his throat before looking back down at the prone blond. “It was the powdered donuts.” He said, swallowing thickly. “That’s what you did.”_

_“Powdered donuts?” Naruto asked, cocking his head and shifting again, wincing when he found that lying on his back wasn’t an option yet. It had been too long since he’d bottomed, he’d have to be more prepared next time. “What are you talking about? You’ve seen me eat donuts hundreds of times before and I don’t once recall you jumping me and screwing me senseless.”_

_“Not all donuts, just the powdered sugar ones.” Shikamaru sighed and stood, shoving his hands into his pockets as he paced around the room. “God, this is so troublesome, I’ve never had to explain this to anyone before.” He turned back to Naruto then, brown eyes locking with blue. “Think of it this way, some people like strange things. They have fetishes. Like Kakuzu and Hidan, sadism and masochism. It’s something like that.”_

_“So you like powdered sugar like Kakuzu likes to beat Hidan while having sex?” Naruto had never understood it but during his time living with the… unique couple he’d come to understood they very much enjoyed their slightly disturbing sex life. He huffed, his cheeks puffing out a little as he tried to understand it. There was no denying Shikamaru had only jumped him after he’d gotten the donuts and one of the first things he’d done had been to lick powder off of him but… “You’re saying you have a fetish?”_

_“Everyone has a fetish.” Shikamaru answered, sitting back down on the coffee table, his hands clenching in his pockets as he watched Naruto. “I know it’s strange but-”_

_“But whatever, you like powdered sugar.” Naruto said, waving his hand at the slightly apprehensive brunet. “I mean, it must get annoying for you but I guess I understand. I’m surprised you can stay at that place though, I mean, there has to be a lot of people there that eat powdered donuts.”_

_“It’s not like I want to have sex with everyone that eats powdered donuts. A fetish isn’t an uncontrollable urge.” Shikamaru replied, shrugging and looking away, a slight blush darkening his cheeks when he spoke again, barely above a mutter. “I have to like the person.”_

_Naruto perked up then, grinning as he reached out, poking Shikamaru in the center of his chest. “Did you just say you like me?” It wasn’t something he’d expected but he definitely wasn’t against it. He had to admit, he had a type, and brunet hair was just part of it. Hmmm, maybe he had a fetish too. “You really like me?”_

_“I’m not the type of person to have sex with someone I have no feelings for, no matter how much powdered sugar they have on them.” Shikamaru answered, clearing his throat when Naruto’s hand went from poking his chest to caressing it, exploring as if it was the most natural thing in the world to do._

_“So you do like me.” Naruto grinned, his bright blue eyes sparkling with mischief as he pushed his hand under Shikamaru’s shirt, fingers trailing over his already hardening nipple. He hadn’t gotten to touch the genius the first time, this time, he wanted to. “I think I can live with that.” He braved moving off the couch then, pushing Shikamaru to lie back on the coffee table and kneeling over him. His ass couldn’t take anymore abuse but Shikamaru’s was a completely different story. “Can I start calling you my boyfriend now?”_

_“Boyfriend?!” Shikamaru’s outburst was suddenly cut off by insistent, warm lips, his shock melting into arousal._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto shook himself almost violently, chuckling softly and waving at a woman that gave him a wary look. “Can’t think about that.” He pointed down then, a stern look on his face. “You just stay just like you are; I’m not done shopping yet.” He would rather not walk around the grocery store with a hard on. It was never a pleasant experience. Everything had been so different since then, but a good different. He’d heard it was bad to start a relationship with sex but it didn’t seem to have adversely affected them. Of course, he and Shikamaru had been friends for years before their back alley rendezvous.

But it had been a while since they’d… repeated that performance.

“Taking home a few won’t hurt.” Naruto pushed his cart up to the counter then, smiling brightly at the adorably pregnant woman standing behind immaculately clean glass. She reminded him of his old teacher, Kurenai. She’d gotten pregnant while he was in her class in college; he’d loved watching her grow. Babies were adorable after all. “Can I have two… no, three dozen powdered sugar?” He asked, bouncing a little when she nodded and moved to box his order. “Ohhh and extra powdered sugar if you can.”

“Of course, sir.”

Naruto knew he might be being unfair but he couldn’t help it. He loved screwing Shikamaru in any position, the man’s submission was amazing but there was something overwhelming arousing when he took control. Most people thought the brunet was too lazy for sex but they were wrong. He could be very… creative. It hadn’t taken him long to learn that his boyfriend had more than one kink and Naruto loved them all. “And tonight, I get to experience them.” He grinned when he was handed the boxes, giving the woman a saucy wink before walking away while humming a song under his breath. Tonight was going to be very interesting if he had anything to say about it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow when he heard the door swing open; Naruto’s loud, off key singing echoing down the hallway. He almost winced at the song, not because it was bad… even though it was, but because he knew he’d have it stuck in his head all night like a never ending loop now. He pulled his hair into a high pony tail as he waked into the kitchen, blinking at the amount of bags littering the surface of the counter. “Did you buy out the whole store?”

Naruto chuckled, stealing a smacking kiss from the other man before starting to unpack the bags. “They had some awesome sales. I didn’t go over our budget and I got enough for all week! I even had a nice old lady give me some coupons.”

“Please don’t start couponing.” They didn’t really need the extra money and Shikamaru could just imagine that mess Naruto would make. He’d been there through the scrap booking incident, after all. He raised an eyebrow when he found the bag filled with sweets, including the three dozen powdered sugar donuts. He held one box up, giving Naruto a look, one that told him he knew exactly what he was planning. “Get enough?”

“You can’t ever have enough sweets.” Naruto answered without missing a beat, grinning as he took the boxes and put them in the cupboard specially marked for them. “Plus, it’s been a while since we… indulged.” He murmured, letting his fingers trail very inappropriately across the front of Shikamaru’s pants before going back to putting away groceries like he hadn’t done another out of the ordinary. “I got chicken wings for dinner. I figured you’d be hungry once I got back.”

“Hungry for something…” Shikamaru swallowed, enjoying just watching Naruto move around. The blond wasn’t very subtle but he didn’t really mind. It wasn’t like he was teasing him with the confectionery every night. He was screwed into the mattress just as often as he pinned Naruto against the headboard. “Chicken wings sound good.” Even though the blond had effectively distracted him from everything else but what that night held in store for them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto went to bed suspiciously early that night, sitting back against the headboard with a box of the double powdered sugar donuts sitting beside him. He was formulating a plan in his mind, just how to tease Shikamaru into losing all control and pounding him until he couldn’t sit again when the man on his mind walked into the room. The brunet usually followed a very strict routine before bed. First, he went to the bathroom, brushed his teeth, took his hair down and dropped his dirty clothes into the hamper. Then he got dressed in his pajamas, god, he loved that nightly naked walk from the bathroom to the dresser, turned on the tv, turned off the light and got into bed. Half an hour of tv and then it was time for sex or sleep. He very rarely deviated from it and it was one of the many things Naruto loved about him.

It was quite a surprise when Shikamaru crawled straight into bed instead.

He definitely wasn’t complaining when he was covered by a toned, warm body and hot lips were doing their best to take his breath away. Naruto groaned a little, opening his mouth and sinking down on the bed as Shikamaru invaded his mouth, their breath mingling as their tongues slid against each other, mixing saliva and their unique tastes. But it stopped just as quickly as it started, a whimper escaping him as he looked up at Shikamaru. “Wh… what are you doing?”

“Just wanted a kiss.” Shikamaru answered with a grin, pushing himself off the bed and walking into the bathroom, the water turning on moments later. He grinned when he heard a frustrated whine, carefully rubbing his toothbrush against his teeth.

“And he’s supposed to be lazy?” Naruto grumbled, pushing himself back up and leaning against the headboard, trying to ignore the sudden tightness in his boxers. Shikamaru didn’t just kiss him like that all the time. Well, he at least didn’t initiate it. So many people thought that he was lazy about everything and didn’t care about sex but Naruto knew different. Shikamaru had just as much a libido as anyone; he was just smarter about how he satisfied it. “Hmmm, it’s a good start, though.” He grinned as he lifted a doughnut from the box, taking a bite out of it. It was amazing, as usual, but that was not the point of this.

“Didn’t get enough at dinner?” Shikamaru asked as he walked out of the bathroom, ruffling his hair to make it lay down.

Naruto almost groaned at the sight of Shikamaru walking around the room naked. Usually he got dressed right away but he seemed to be taking his time this time. “There’s always room for sweets.” He answered, spilling a bit of the powdered sugar without really meaning too. He took another bite, licking his lips before holding out the remainder of the doughnut, almost dropping it when he saw Shikamaru was already rising to the occasion. “Want a bite?”

Shikamaru hummed softly, grabbing something out of a drawer, the object hidden as he walked towards the bed. “I’m not a fan unless they’re on a different medium.” He answered, leaning over Naruto, his tongue flicking against the corner of his lip where a bit of the powder had gathered. “It does taste good.” He murmured before taking the blond’s lips in a kiss again, one of his hands sliding up his left arm, lifting it above his head as he dominated his mouth once again.

Naruto was good and distracted, letting his low moan echo into the kiss as he dropped the sweet back into the box and arched against Shikamaru. He didn’t notice the tightening around his wrist until the object clicked, his eyes flying open. He jumped when Shikamaru moved quickly and his second wrist was given the same treatment. “What…” His eyes widened when he tugged and his hands didn’t move, turning his head to catch a glimpse of gleaming metal. “Hand cuffs?”

“Itachi gave them to me a while ago, never thought I would use them.” Shikamaru responded, sitting back and watching Naruto appreciatively. “Though you do look good like that.”

“Itachi… I don’t want to know.” Naruto swallowed thickly, pulling on the handcuffs a bit. They didn’t have much give but they clearly weren’t made for police officers. If they had been, he might have been a bit less disturbed by the thought of Itachi giving them to Shikamaru. But these were clearly made for this type of play, padded inside as to not cut his wrists, no matter how hard he pulled. “What are you planning?”

“I think it’s time I had a little fun.” Shikamaru responded, his hand dipping into the box, fingers smeared with powdered sugar when he pulled them out. “Powdered sugar does look so very good on your skin.” He said as he drew his finger over one flat nipple, rubbing the sugar into the rough surface. The white against Naruto’s naturally tan skin was very appealing. “And you’re going to love it.”

At the first touch of lips against his nipple, Naruto knew that Shikamaru was right. They’d played bondage before but only with easily unraveled ropes and ties. This time he truly was completely vulnerable… and there was something so very arousing about it. He groaned when the brunet worried his nipple between his teeth, the area getting just as hard as his still confined cock. “Nnng god… are you going to torture me?”

“Absolutely.” Shikamaru answered, his mouth moving to Naruto’s second nipple, sucking hard enough to turn it red as he tugged the blond down, laying him flat on the bed splayed out below him. “Such a pervert, you thought about this while shopping didn’t you?” He asked, his fingers sprinkling a bit more of the white powder on Naruto’s chest, his tongue following each ever sweet fleck, leaving wet marks and hickeys in his wake.

Naruto didn’t even try to stop his noise, a loud moan escaping him when Shikamaru latched onto his neck and bit almost hard enough to break skin. This was another fetish the brunet hid ohhh so excellently. He just loved marking him up. There had been a period of weeks when he couldn’t take his shirt off because of the amount of hickeys the amorous man had given him. He had a feeling that was going to happen again after this.

“Ahhh god…” The blond couldn’t help the way his hips jerked up when Shikamaru’s hand slid inside his boxers, the strange feeling of the grainy sugar being spread over his aching erection sending sparks of pleasure up his spine. He didn’t know if this was completely safe but he really couldn’t give a fuck at that moment. Shikamaru was covering his dick with sugar and that meant he was ohhh… god…

He’d never even noticed his boxers being pulled off but the feeling of a wet mouth around his cock was unmistakable.

“Fuck Shika…” Naruto’s legs spread wide, his heels digging into the bed as the pleasure of Shikamaru licking every little bit of sugar off his length rocked him to his very core. It was moving faster than normal but fuck, it felt amazing. He shivered when powder covered fingers slid against his balls, his body jerking hard when they suddenly pressed hard against his perineum, a short burst of precum shooting into Shikamaru’s mouth. “Shit… you… it feels so good….”

“That’s kind of the point.” Shikamaru responded, his fingers dipping back into the sugar before traveling even lower on Naruto’s body, his grin returning at the shocked look in his lovers blue eyes when he pressed them against his entrance, spreading the sweet substance all around the sensitive opening. “I’ve been wanting to do this for a while.”

A thousand thoughts were screaming at Naruto at once but the loudest was ‘is he actually going to lick me there?’. He knew that Shikamaru loved fingering him; he had done it so much one night that he’d spilled all over himself but actually licking there… Apparently Shikamaru was deadly serious and just seconds later Naruto was bent almost double, his eyes wide as the brunet spread him apart, more of the powdered sugar falling over his very sensitive skin. “Shika…” He shuddered at the strange sensation of wetness before everything seemed to go white.

One lick, it only took one lick and he was lost.

Shikamaru licked from his puckered entrance to his balls, Naruto’s eyes crossing at the pure pleasure that shot straight to his cock. It was amazing, the wet, rough texture of his lovers tongue so different than anything he’d ever felt before. He’d always been especially sensitive but it had never been like this. Every lick and suck felt even better than just moments ago when he’d had Shikamaru’s mouth on his cock. His body arched up, writhing under the onslaught of pleasure as his nails dug into his palms. He could feel precum leaking onto his stomach, his rock hard cock aching in the same rhythm as Shikamaru’s darkly pleasurable licks.

As the sugar disappeared, he could feel Shikamaru focus more on the tight star burst barring entrance into his body. He was laving his tongue over it, sparking nerve endings that he hadn’t even known he had before. Naruto didn’t think it could get better than that but, just seconds after that, Shikamaru’s tongue stiffened against him and then was suddenly thrusting inside, spearing him open. He couldn’t get as deep as he did when he fucked him but it didn’t matter, the blond’s body reacted the same way anyway. It was actually embarrassing but the second Shikamaru’s tongue wiggled inside him; Naruto’s balls drew up, spewing cum over his stomach, a scream of pleasure accompanying the hard spurts.

Shikamaru grinned as he pulled back, licking his lips and looking up the length of Naruto’s body. “Well then, you definitely liked that.” He teased, dragging his index finger over the other man’s still quivering length. “It’s a good thing you recover fast.” He commented before leaning down, his tongue tracing along the blond’s cock, catching salty cum and stray sugar, the two combining to make quite a pleasant taste. “You taste even better than the sugar.” He murmured, licking the cum off his stomach, cleaning him completely before climbing up Naruto’s body, settling their hips together, his hard cock pressed against his lovers flaccid one. “Do you want to know what you taste like there?”

Naruto blushed deep red, his hips twitching up against Shikamaru’s, arousal burning in his blood even if it was far too early for him to harden again. “Th… there?” He asked, still having a hard time believing Shikamaru had just licked his ass hole like it was normal. He shuddered when the other man rolled his hips, the friction against his oversensitive length almost painful. “Is… is it… good?”

“Amazing.” Shikamaru answered, leaning down and nipping his neck opposite the large bruise he’d already left, licking the long muscle sensually. “It’s you… just stronger. It’s like tasting your pleasure, so fucking hot. Next time, I’ll let you do it to me.” He rasped out, his hips jerking down, his cock sliding against Naruto’s rapidly growing one. “I’m going to fuck you so hard.”

Naruto couldn’t focus on the thought of doing that to Shikamaru, not when the mere mention of actually having his lover inside him brought him to full hardness so fast that he felt dizzy. “Ohhh god, fuck me.” He whined, his hips jerking up as his legs spread even more.

“Don’t worry, I will.” Shikamaru answered matter of factly, his hips never stopping their sensual rocking as he reached into the nightstand, pulling out the bottle of lube that had been present there ever since they’d moved in together. He nipped Naruto’s ear as he spread the slick substance over his fingers, grinding down against him particularly hard. “If you want me like this, all you have to do it ask.” He whispered, his breath washing over his lovers sensitive ear. “I want you; the powdered sugar is just a bonus.”

Naruto couldn’t respond with anything more than a whimper, his body shaking as he struggled under Shikamaru. Fuck, he wanted to touch him, he wanted to pleasure him as much as the man was pleasuring him, it was agony not being able to hold onto him! “Please… let me touch…. Please!”

“No.” Shikamaru licked his lips, moving back and looking down at Naruto. “I like you like this, completely under my control.” His slick fingers slid over his entrance, rubbing against the moist skin. “I’ll let you go… after. I’m going to fuck you just like this. I’m not going to touch you, I’m going to make you scream and cum just by slamming into your prostate. I want to see you come undone.”

Naruto was sure if he hadn’t just cum, hearing that would have sent him right over the edge. All he could do was moan loudly, his body shuddering hard as he pressed down against Shikamaru’s fingers, shaking from the feeling of finally having something inside of him. The burn of a second finger spreading him open made him whimper, his body jerking and straining. Shikamaru always took control at times like this but he’d never been quite so… dominate. Naruto wasn’t sure what he’d done different but he prayed he could do it again. As much as not being able to touch was torture, he was feeling more pleasure than he had in a long time.

Thankfully, the stretching didn’t last long. He knew Shikamaru had to be at the end of his tether. Naruto had come once; he’d been stimulated so perfectly that he could barely think. His lover hadn’t done anything more than rub against him, he had to be in pain. He forced his eyes open when Shikamaru shifted over him, drawing his knees up to give his lover more room. “You better not go slow.”

“I couldn’t even if I wanted to.” Shikamaru answered, hands gripping Naruto’s hips hard enough to bruise as he pressed forward, sinking inside the blond with a low groan. “Fuck… you’re so tight, no matter how much I fuck you, you’re still so tight.”

Naruto answered with a moan, his body tightening even more around the invading hardness. Before Shikamaru, he’d never liked bottoming. Now he got cranky if he wasn’t screwed into the bed regularly and this was the reason… it just felt so fucking good. He strained against the handcuffs, breathing heavily when the brunet finally started to move. The movements didn’t stay slow long and pretty soon Shikamaru was fucking him just like he’d promised to, slamming his prostate with each inward stroke.

He ended up holding on tight the headboard when Shikamaru’s punishing thrusts started pushing him up the bed, his breath panting out and moans filling the air. Naruto could feel his toes starting to curl, his length heavy and hot laying against his lower stomach, bouncing each time the other man slammed inside of him. His prostate felt like it was on fire, pleasure so intense he could barely breathe causing him to be completely incoherent. He wanted to reach down and jerk himself off, he was so fucking close but Shikamaru was holding true to his promise not to touch him. He needed to be touched!

“Ugh, fuck!” Shikamaru was just as affected, his hips pistoning in and out of his lover, burying his aching erection to the hilt before pulling almost all of the way back out. His nails dug hard into Naruto’s hips, holding him up almost completely off of the bed. Their tryst in the alley hadn’t been anything like this, he was fucking the blond as hard as he could and it still wasn’t enough! “Shit, I need more of you.” His hands moved down, his fingers digging hard into the firm muscles of Naruto’s ass and yanking him up higher. His next thrust hit just a fraction deeper, pulling a satisfied groan from him. “Yessss, like that.”

Naruto’s moan ended on a shout when the new position sent Shikamaru barreling straight into his prostate. The white hot pleasure knocked his breath away for long moments, leaving him shaking and holding onto only the most tenuous control. A second harsh hit made his cock harden even more, his balls tight against his body. He knew if he could just touch himself once, just once, he would cum even harder than he had the first time! “Please, fuck! Shika please, I need to cum!”

“Then cum.” Shikamaru groaned, slamming forward hard and holding his position, knowing her was pressed right against the blond’s already over stimulated prostate. “Cum and I’ll fill you up.” He jerked his hips forward, moaning right in Naruto’s ear. “Cum, I want to feel you around me; you always get so hot and tight when you finally lose it.”

Naruto whimpered, his stomach muscles pulled so tight that it hurt. Every thrust inside was like torture, unbearable pleasure causing ever muscle in his body to tighten up. “Fuck! I need to be touched, please! Please!” But still, he was denied, his pleas ending with a loud whimper. He’d deny it later but that was exactly the sound he’d made. It seemed to go on forever, the thrusting that took his breath away and the tightening of his body. Shikamaru was playing him like a finely tuned instrument, just trying to find the right chord to hit to make him sing.

And just like the genius he was, he found it in no time.

“Ahhh!” Naruto’s nails dug hard enough into his palms to draw blood when his orgasm hit, his body tightening to the point of pain before suddenly releasing, cum shooting out of his cock so hard that it burned. He’d never cum without being touched before and now, it had happened twice in one night. His orgasm lasted so much longer than normal, cum spurting out of his length every time Shikamaru hammered into him, still at the perfect angle to hit his prostate every time. It was just too much for him, his eyes rolling back just seconds after he felt warm wetness spread inside of him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto woke up in an empty bed, the pleasant warmth of a late day sunbeam spread across his body. He still felt strange and knew it was from being taken so hard but he was clean and the handcuffs were gone. He made a soft sound when the door opened and a fully dressed Shikamaru walked in with a tray in his hand.

“It’s about time you woke up. If you’d stayed out much longer, I would have had to call Sasuke.” Shikamaru murmured, setting the tray of food beside the bed. “It was enjoyable at first to know I fucked you unconscious but please don’t do it again, you worried me.”

Naruto chuckled, smiling as he leaned up to kiss Shikamaru slowly. “Mmm, it’s your fault I passed out, not mine.” He murmured, not able to help chuckling again when he saw powdered donuts on the tray. Apparently the other man did have a sense of humor after all. “Thank you for indulging me.”

“Anytime.” Shikamaru replied, stealing another kiss before settling in the bed beside Naruto, the tray over their laps and the tv turned on. “Now let’s just rest, I think you need some time for recovery before you try anything else.”

“I don’t want to but I have to agree.” Naruto had no idea how long he’d slept but he could still feel the fatigue of their interesting night. “I love you.” He suddenly said, giving Shikamaru a bright smile. Even if they didn’t have amazing sex, he knew that it was true. Their relationship might have been based on a strange fetish but that didn’t stop it from being perfect. Even if they changed and powdered sugar completely left their life, he was sure they would be fine.

Yes, it was strange, but even a relationship based on powdered sugar could be perfect.


	2. Prequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto innocently orders coffee and powdered sugar doughnut holes on a day he can barely stay awake. Unbeknownst to him, he's about to learn about a side of one of his best friends that he'd never expected.

It was just one of those days. Normally Naruto woke up with enough energy to exhaust even the most caffeinated teacher and he rode on that all day. But today was different, today he was barely able to stay awake and it was only three in the afternoon. That called for two things. One: Coffee. Two: Sugar. He smiled when he found he wasn’t far from his favorite bakery, the thought of finding his very badly needed boost soon putting a jump in his step. 

He stepped right up to the counter as soon as he walked into the shop, knowing his coffee was already being made as he perused the pastries available. He was sure they’d have that ready for him too if he could decide on a regular. “Ahhh, you have the doughnut holes today!” Normally they were sold out when he came in. Apparently, they were what made ‘The Doughnut Hole’ famous or something. “Can I try… ummm… the powdered sugar ones?” 

He was bouncing as the bite sized balls of sugary heaven were dropped into a bag and weighed, paying with a smile on his face. He just loved sweets, they’d never compare to ramen, but he still loved them. Naruto made sure to give the cashier a nice tip before turning away, surprised to see a man with a spiky, brown pony tail sitting in the back of the bakery. “Shikamaru!” He couldn’t help smiling as he made his way towards, sitting down across from the Nara and placing his bag on the table. “I didn’t know you came here.” 

“Their wifi is amazing and they actually know how to make a decent pot of black coffee.” Shikamaru answered, looking up from the tablet in his hands. “Sugar in the middle of the day, don’t you run us ragged enough?” 

Naruto just laughed, sitting back to take a big swig of his coffee before replying. “I didn’t sleep well last night; I actually thought I was going to need a nap! What a travesty~” 

Shikamaru nodded, looking back down at the electronic when it made a soft, beeping noise. ‘Ahh, the batteries dying. I guess I’ve been here a little too long if that’s happening.” He pressed the button on the side of the machine, the screen going black as he looked up. He froze at what he saw, his eyes going wide. 

Naruto had finished about half of his coffee before happily started in on the powdered doughnut holes, bouncing at the taste. “Ohhh man, these are really amazing. I get why people buy them so much.” He’d just popped another one in his mouth when he looked up at Shikamaru, his eyebrows furrowing at the look on his friends face. He swallowed thickly, chasing the sweets with coffee before speaking. “Hey, is something wrong?” 

He shifted when Shikamaru didn’t speak, leaning across the table a little bit. “Did you shock yourself or something?” He jumped when the other man suddenly moved, a startled sound escaping him when the brunet grabbed his chin and pulling him further across the table. But that shock was nothing compared to what happened next. 

Naruto couldn’t help his soft whimper when Shikamaru licked him, his tongue dragging over the corner of his lips as he collected the small spots of powdered sugar from around his mouth. He was shocked enough that he couldn’t help his mouth from hanging open; his blue eyes went as he looked into Shikamaru’s brown ones. Then something even stranger happened… then he was being kissed, like truly, passionately, tongue in mouth kissed… by his friend! He couldn’t even think to protest when the other man suddenly grabbed him, leaving everything on the table as he drug him out of the bakery, around the brick building and into the cramped alley that separated it from the next shop. 

Before he could even grasp hold of what was happening, Naruto felt himself being pushed against the brick wall, the rough surface scraping against his cheek as demanding hands expertly pulled off his clothing. It was all so sudden, something he'd never expected to happen, much less in the middle of the day, barely hidden in an alley where people constantly walked by, going on about their days without a clue of what was about to happen. He tried to turn, tried to stop the hands but it was already too late. His lips were caught in a kiss as soon as he turned his head, the unmistakeable feeling of a hand pushing it’s way into his boxers making a thrill shoot up his spine seconds before questing fingers pressed against his entrance. 

Now, he knew this wasn’t the smartest place to do this, hell, it was probably one of the dumbest places he’d ever thought to have sex, but he wasn’t about to stop it. He’d never seen his friend react like this, he’d known Shikamaru for years and he’d never seen him show more than a passing interest in anything. He still wasn’t sure what had set him off, one second he was eating his treat and the next the brunettes tongue had been halfway down his throat. He wasn’t complaining but, damn, he hadn’t expected that. 

Naruto was jarred from his thoughts when Shikamaru’s finger started to press inside him dry, his eyes shooting open as he pulled back from the heady kiss. “Ok, I…” His hands pressed against the wall as he tried to catch his breath, hiding a wince when the digit pressed in further. “I don’t know what you’ve heard but I’m not a masochist… really.” Surprisingly, it was something he had to explain more often that he thought was necessary. Maybe because he liked a little pain but not a lot. It was a confusing middle ground. “If we’re going to do this, there’s going to be lube involved.” He’d done it once dry, he’d quickly regretted the decision and vowed to never, ever do it again. 

“I never thought otherwise.” Shikamaru responded, pulling his hand back just enough to yank the blonde’s pants and boxers down just enough to reveal his prize. “I just couldn’t resist, you were too damned hot.” He grabbed Naruto’s chin after speaking, pulling him into another messy but so completely satisfying kiss. His other hand delved into the pocket of his jeans as he kissed the blond, pulling out the small vial of lube that he never left home with. 

Naruto would have commented on it but he was too busy trying to breathe, it was like Shikamaru was trying to map out his mouth with his tongue, the wet organ pressing against every ridge and wall before tangling with his own. His hands flew up, clawing at the bricks in front of him when two, now slick, fingers suddenly plunged inside his body. He tore away from the kiss, letting out a low sound, a mix between aching pleasure and pain. “Fuck! Don’t you know it’s better when you go slow?” 

“You want me to go slow when we’re standing half naked in an alley?” Shikamaru asked, unapologetically moving the fingers, plunging them deeper inside Naruto’s hot body. “I can go slow but are you really willing to take the chance of getting caught being fucked against a wall because we took our time?” 

“You could have taken your time and gotten us to a bedroom if you’re worried about that.” Naruto grumbled, his nails scraping over the brick as the fingers continued to move, stretching him efficiently but not particularly pleasurably. There was a place and time for hurried sex and Shikamaru was right, this was one of those places and times. Even though he didn’t completely understand why this was happening, he wasn’t going to stop it. It wasn’t a secret that many boys and girls lusted over Shikamaru, himself included, they’d just all thought the man had no interest in sex. 

He almost made the brunet stop when a couple lingered far too long at the end of the alley. He’d reached back to push him away when the bastard had, had the good luck of striking his prostate and all his fight left him, the pure pleasure turning his knees to jelly and bringing his cock to full attention. “Fuck…” He whispered the word even though he wanted to scream it, trembling hard when Shikamaru continued abusing the overly sensitive area, doing his best just to stay on his feet. 

Naruto almost whimpered when Shikamaru stopped, looking over his shoulder when the other man pulled away from him. He couldn’t help the way his eyes widened when Shikamaru pulled his own pants down and he got to see just how big the Nara was. Damn, he was going to be sore in the morning but it was going to feel damned good getting that way. “Fucking hell, if you let people see that, even the teachers would be-” An indignant sound escaped him when Shikamaru covered his mouth, his hands coming up to pull the offending hand away. 

He was lucky he didn’t succeed, seeing as the other man still had no intention of going slow and was buried to the hilt inside of him just seconds later. Naruto’s shout was just barely muffled by Shikamaru’s hand, his eyes going wide as he struggled, forgetting how to breathe for a moment because of the mind blowing mix of pain and pleasure. He barely had time to adjust before Shikamaru was moving, his hands pressed against the bricks, holding himself away from the wall while their hips moved, his body jerking ever time the other man’s cock hilted inside of him. 

It was like he was in a different world, a world where Shikamaru cared about sex and they were lovers. To tell the truth, even after knowing him for years, Naruto didn’t know much more about him other than he was a lazy genius who loved to watch the clouds and smoke. He just couldn’t comprehend that, that Shikamaru was the same one that was currently fucking him breathless in an alley and seeming very pleased in himself for doing so. Another painfully pleasured sound escaped him when Shikamaru found his prostate again, his cock jerking each time the sensitive gland was hit. 

Naruto had never really paid his prostate that much attention before, seeing as he was normally on top, but the first time Shikamaru hit is dead on and he felt his cock ooze cum without losing a shred of arousal, he understood what all the hype was. It felt absolutely amazing, like a never ending orgasm in the midst of soul shattering sex. God, he was never going to be the same after this, Shikamaru was going to ruin him for being on top if it kept feeling this damned good. 

“Ahhh fuck, don’t tighten up like that.” 

Naruto almost whimpered when Shikamaru jerked his hips forward harder than normal, his erection aching as the pressure in his loins increased with every movement. He gasped when the other man finally pulled his hand away from his mouth, panting in breaths as he pressed back, working against Shikamaru to make the pleasure even better. “Shit… how… how can I help it… when you’ve already got me aching to cum?” 

“Don’t say things like that to me.” Shikamaru’s teeth ground together as he reached around Naruto, his fingers sliding around his already wet cock. “Ohh hell, then cum, I’m not going to last either.” 

As soon as Shikamaru’s hand started moving, gliding easily over Naruto’s throbbing erection, the blond lost it. It felt like his nerve endings were on fire, pleasure so intense it was almost painful causing his hips to jerk, pulling back from the stroking hand only to pin himself deeper on the other man’s rock hard length. It was all too much for him, a sound that echoed down the alley the only warning the brunet got before he came, jerking hard as his cum splattered wetly against the red bricks. 

Shikamaru wasn’t too far behind, his own body tensing before his hips jerked, emptying himself inside Naruto’s body. His breathing was just as harsh as the blonde’s as he came down from his high, his sweat forehead pressing the back of Naruto’s shoulder. “We’ll have… to do that again.” 

Naruto just nodded, closing his eyes as he tried to get his own breathing under control. He still didn’t understand what was going on but he really didn’t care. If Shikamaru wanted to drag him into an alley and fuck him cross-eyed, well, he’d let him. It had just been a shock, they weren’t together, they weren’t anything other than friends… well, they hadn’t been anything other than friends. If Shikamaru thought he was getting away now, he was out of luck. Once Naruto found something he wanted, he didn’t give up on it. 

And Naruto wanted Shikamaru.


End file.
